Hugo Martinez
|crimes = Kidnapping Prostitution Drug trafficking Human trafficking Torture Murder Attempted mutilation |type of villain = Sadistic Kidnapper}} Hugo Martinez is the main antagonist of the 2019 film Rambo: Last Blood. He is the leader of a drug cartel (along with his brother, Victor Martinez) and who is responsible for kidnapping Gabrielle and causing her death. He was portrayed by Sergio Peris-Mencheta. History Hugo and Victor Martinez together kidnap and hold Gabrielle hostage in a club while in Mexico. Rambo travels to Mexico and interrogates both Miguel and Jezel about Gabrielle's whereabouts. Jezel reluctantly leads Rambo to the club where Gabrielle was last seen and confronts El Flako, the man who last spoke with Gabrielle. El Flako leads Rambo to the location of the kidnappers while being followed by a mysterious woman, not before being immediately confronted and beaten by the cartel. They steal his driving license, getting to know the locations of Rambo's farmhouse and a photo of Gabrielle, whom Victor recognizes. Unaware of Rambo's brutality, the cartel vow to mistreat Gabrielle further due to Rambo's actions to break him. The mysterious woman reveals her identity as Carmen Delgado, who is an independent journalist reporting the deeds of the Martinez siblings who had kidnapped and murdered her sister. Rambo later raids the brothel, killing several men until he finds a drugged Gabrielle. On the way back home, Rambo thanks Gabrielle for giving him hope for ten years before she dies from the forced overdose. Rambo sends Maria away and rigs the ranch with traps for a confrontation, later returning to Mexico to ask Carmen's help in finding Victor. Carmen refuses initially, believing it will solve nothing but is convinced after Rambo appeals to her grief and frustrations. Rambo raids Victor's home, killing several guards and decapitating Victor while he is taking a shower. In retaliation and realizing he and his brother mistake for underestimating Rambo, Hugo leads a group of heavily armed hitmen to Rambo's ranch, where each falls victim to the rigged traps. Saving Hugo for the last, Rambo mutilates him and rips his heart out, ending the heartless monster for good as well as his crime organization. Personality Hugo Martinez is one of the most despicable and abhorrent villains in the Rambo franchise. He is a violent and aggressive man who wants to kidnap thousands of young Latina women for his prostitution ring. He is always angry most likely due to his drug use affecting his behavior. Hugo intends to use the money he acquires from human trafficking to fund his drug addiction to cocaine and possibly other drugs. Hugo appears to be using (and started taking) drugs to take his mind off the severe poverty that's struck the Mexican economy hard, as indicated that Hugo while he lives in a large lavish mansion still has to live near poor, famished villages where the only source of entertainment is drugs, sex slaves and partying hard. In addition, Hugo is shown to be racist towards white people, as noted when he calls Rambo a "gringo" and hypocritically dreads of a future where whites are invading his homeland of Mexico when he himself abducts young Spanish-speaking women from the United States into Mexico for his prostitution ring. Navigation pl:Hugo Martinez Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Rambo Villains Category:Brutes Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Slaver Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Posthumous Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Successful Category:Gangsters Category:Misogynists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Pimps Category:Master Orator Category:Xenophobes Category:Addicts Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Delusional